


An Anagrammatical Theory of Subtext by Ryugazaki Rei

by summerstood



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstood/pseuds/summerstood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, theory does not quite match up to real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anagrammatical Theory of Subtext by Ryugazaki Rei

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt here:
> 
> http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=228733#cmt228733

The first problem was that school life, Rei decided, generally seemed to be a highly awkward and inelegant experience when beset by inappropriate  _boners_  all the time.  
  
And this was all the fault of one Hazuki Nagisa who was clearly a sex demon in disguise sent to torture him on earth for some misdeed committed in his past life.  
  
“I know what you’re doing,” Rei hissed. “Stop that.”  
  
“Stop what?” Nagisa asked, widening his eyes innocently before proceeding to lick the popsicle in his hand in a manner that was definitely not, swallowing the length all the way to its base before pulling out to flick his tongue at its---  
  
“ _That_ , like  _that_ ,” Rei continued before his mind could derail any further.  
  
“I’m not really sure what you’re talking about Rei-chan,” Nagisa cocked his head to the side and this was lies! all lies! because Rei had seen the sly glance Nagisa shot down to the way he had conveniently drawn his legs up against his chest. “You might have to elaborate a bit more.”  
  
“Elaborate on what?” Makoto asked, returning with a disgruntled Haruka in tow before plopping himself down on the grass beside them.  
  
Nagisa was licking stray drops from the popsicle off his fingers now and Rei wondered what was the point of explaining when Nagisa was displaying it right then and there, but clearly Makoto had better things to do like preventing Haruka from taking impromptu dips into the school pond.  
  
Nagisa was still looking at him from beneath his lashes, glimpses of a pink tongue darting out and Rei abruptly stood up.  
  
“I have to go now,” he announced while Makoto’s eyebrows rose. “I have to, uh, to math now, goodbye.”  
  
He left then without a backwards glance, straight to the school field to run several laps around it while reciting cold, clean formulas to clear the taint from his mind.  
  
It worked out pretty well till he returned to the locker room only to find Nagisa right there with a towel and a bottle in hand on the bench.  
  
“You look uncomfortable in that shirt,” Nagisa said cheerfully, suddenly off the bench now and far too close for comfort, crowding Rei against the wall. “Why don’t you take it off and let me wipe you down.”  
  
Rei did not squeak. Nor did he run away from the place screaming. No. What he did was to respectfully take the towel and bottle, push Nagisa gently to the side, and then flee away as manfully as possible.  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
The thing was Rei liked Nagisa, he  _did_ , and while they had kissed a few times they hadn’t really had the chance to go any further beyond that.  
  
It wasn’t that he didn’t want to but the second problem lay in the fact that he had never quite experienced anything but kissing with anyone else either. And even then, the one concession was a kiss that had been stolen from him by a girl who had liked him way back in elementary school.  
  
Nagisa already had the burden of coaching him in swimming. He didn’t want sex to become a chore either. No, Rei wanted to be fully prepared and armed with relevant knowledge beforehand so that their first time would go off without a hitch. All he had to do was to turn Nagisa down until the appropriate time.  
  
Of course, it had been easier to do this when all that Nagisa did was to drop a few hints here and there to come over. It gradually became a little more difficult when the hints started shifting into blatant requests, though still manageable.  
  
Now however,  _now_ with all the insinuations that Nagisa was making with any phallic-shaped object he could get his hands on, Rei found that his will was slowly cracking under the onslaught of Nagisa-shaped pressure.  
  
There was Nagisa taking a long, deep swallow from his bottle before chasing the last drop of water from the rim.  
  
Nagisa at the pool paying lascivious attention to a banana of all things while Rei proved that one could still drown even in shallow waters.  
  
Nagisa bending down after ‘accidentally’ having dropped something in the shower room in a teensy towel that left nothing to the imagination.  
  
Over and over again, it had gotten so bad that Rei had had to rush to the toilet at one point to take care of things. Nagisa had the nerve to shoot him an insufferably smug look when he returned and Rei didn’t know whether he wanted to be embarrassed or to kiss the look right off his face.  
  
Unfortunately, the latter was out of the question because he had resolved to restrain himself from any sort of contact till his research was completed, and here came his third and biggest problem; the research in question was not going along too well.  
  
Sex, Rei decided, also seemed to be a highly awkward and inelegant experience.  
  
He was pretty sure that one was not supposed to be thinking about such things when watching porn but each successive video that he clicked on had him backing further and further away from the screen. There were fluids  _everywhere_ , fluids where there shouldn’t even be fluids, lingering shots of gaping orifices that he did not care to know that much in detail about  _thankyouverymuch_  and red, gasping faces that reminded him more of fish than anything else.  
  
His notes, at this point, consisted of hastily scribbled points that went along the lines of:

  
  
 _THAT SHOULD NOT GO IN THERE._  
  
 _ ~~Dirty talk is only talk needed~~_  
  
 _ ~~Chains???~~_  
  
 _Approximate angle needed to achieve orgasm around_ _θ_ _degrees though other variables like speed and position also need to be taken into account_  
  
  
 _Give me back my peace of mind Nagisa_ , he thought furiously as a drawn out cry erupted from his computer.  
  
From far away, a young blond-haired boy sneezed before continuing on his plans to torture a certain dark-haired bespectacled boy.  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
Rei wondered why he thought going to the others for advice was ever a good idea.  
  
No. Wait. Scratch that.  
  
He might have considered it once or twice in his head before good old common sense firmly thumped the idea right back out. It was the others that had decided to simply go ahead and give him uninvited comments that he did not remember ever asking for.  
  
“You just have to let passion sweep you away!” Gou told him confidently. “Take him into your gorgeous well-sculpted biceps and hold him tight,” she continued, wrapping her arms about herself with a sigh, a blush high on her face while her eyes focused itself on Rei’s own arms, which suddenly felt far too exposed.  
  
“Nagisa-kun will then clutch to your beautifully defined triceps. ‘I never knew!’ he will say, tracing a finger up from there to your deltoid.”  
  
“EXCUSE ME. I HAVE TO GO NOW.”  
  
“Ah! Rei-kun! Hold on a-- Where are you going? But I’m not finished yet!”  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
“Rei-san,” Makoto began solemnly, sliding into a seat in front of him in class as he was packing. “We need to talk.”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“I know that you’re a young, healthy boy that’s growing up and when that happens you may get certain  _urges_ \---“  
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
“--- that you may want to act upon. There’s nothing wrong with this---“  
  
“This is not happening.”  
  
“--- but you will have to remember that safe sex---“  
  
“No. Nonono.”  
  
“---is always the best sex. I have some instructional pamphlets here for you that go into more detail along with some condoms that I managed to-- Rei-san? Why are you leaving?”  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
As Rei stared into Haruka’s bland face, he felt an inexplicable chill of fear slide down him.  
  
“So. Water.”  
  
“Uh.. yes?”  
  
“Is the only thing you need. You can just slide right into it without any sort of resistance---“  
  
“NO.”  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
“You look like you’ve not been getting enough sleep.”  
  
Arms slid around his neck followed by the firm length of a warm body pressed up against him. The voice was teasing, hinting at sweat and sticky bed sheets as to the reason why, but there was still a slight undercurrent of worry to it that Rei wanted to dispel. He sighed, tilting his head up to look at Nagisa.  
  
“It’s nothing. I’ve just been--- You know.” He coughed, looked away as he felt the tell-tale prickle of heat in his face. “Researching.”  
  
Rei could feel the smile against the side of his neck widening into a grin, body leaning in and just  _why_ did Nagisa have to smell so good? It was unfair. Methodically, he tried to tell himself that this was a natural reaction caused by perfectly reasonable things like hormones that any boy his age would undergo but when his heart was crashing around in his ribcage it was hard to bring logic into the matter.  
  
“Oh? I hope it’s going well. My parents will be away this weekend, by the way. You could always come over so we can practice what you’ve learnt.”  
  
 There was a light of good humour in Nagisa’s eyes when Rei turned because this game was already a familiar one to them by now.  The only difference now was that he would not be making his usual move.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
He watched as Nagisa pulled back, eyes widening.  
  
“You’re…?”  
  
“I won’t say it again,” he muttered, nudging his spectacles back up. “You heard me the first time.”  
  
Rei found his arms suddenly full of five foot blond haired boy nuzzling into him and he would have been more appreciative of this if it were not for the fact that they were on the edge of the pool and rapidly going over. The last thing he heard before his vision was swallowed up by water sounded suspiciously like Gou cheering.  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
If there was one thing that he had taken away from his research it was that you went for what you wanted immediately. Pizza boys dropped their pants after a mere cursory hello. Repairmen started making bad puns about wrenches after no more than a name was given. Rei figured that since he and Nagisa actually knew each other and had been dating for some time, they could just skip the talking entirely.  
  
They had made it just past the doorstep, the sound of the latch barely falling shut before Rei was kissing Nagisa like he had wanted to for the past week or so. Nagisa only made a delighted sound, surging up against him to kiss him back and he had to hold himself steady in the face of Nagisa’s boundless enthusiasm.  
  
Nagisa’s height, however, meant that his back soon started protesting at the awkward angle it was bent in. Their actions were also admittedly driven more by eagerness than skill. There were moments when their teeth clacked alarmingly against the other, and even once when Nagisa had managed to nick his lip with it. The soft huff of apology that he gave after though followed by a thumb stroking tenderly past the bead of blood that had welled up more than made up for it.  
  
Their wavering course towards the bedroom was marked by a trail of hastily discarded clothes, interrupted from time to time by stumbling steps as roaming hands and mouths greedily latched onto available skin whenever they could. Along the way, Rei had acquired a bruise from banging his hip into a side table (the vase wobbling precariously on it saved at the last second by Nagisa) and another on his shin from having bumped it into the edge of a table leg.  
  
Halfway through, Rei lifted him up. While the new position had allowed them to kiss better, it also meant that Nagisa’s crotch was pressed right up against him. Of course, Nagisa realized this and had taken the chance to do a sinuous hip roll. Even with the other’s legs wrapped around him, Rei still managed to drop him onto the floor in flustered surprise. Nagisa had only laughed and held a hand out.  
  
“How about a princess carry? I won’t be able to do anything weird then.”  
  
“A princess carry is weird enough on its own,” Rei rolled his eyes but acquiesced to the request, as he always eventually did with anything whenever it came to the other boy. He watched the way Nagisa’s eyes tracked his arms, eyes darkening at the pull and shift of muscles beneath skin and filed that information away for later use.  
  
“I feel like a newly-wed being carried over the threshold,” Nagisa announced then they finally reached his room, Rei tumbling him over onto his bed while Nagisa grinned up at him, face flushed and hair tousled.  
  
“That should apply more to me,“ Rei began, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible, that’s right, he was just going to drop it gently in, no need to make a big deal or fuss about it. "It would be my first time doing this.”  
  
There was a flicker in Nagisa’s eyes then that almost looked like uncertainty, the smile on his face dropping right off and Rei soon found himself babbling away to explain his inadequacy.  
  
“I mean, it’s not my first  _first_ time in everything, I have kissed before  and it’ll be fine, I promise---“  
  
“Rei-chan.”  
  
“---I won’t hurt you at all, it’s the last thing I would do and I know you must have had better but I’ll try my best to---  _mmphf_.“  
  
“ _Shh_. It’s my first time doing this too. With anyone.”  
  
Oh.  _Oh_. And all along he had thought that Nagisa was some sort of tantric sex master but thank god that none of them actually knew what they were doing.  
  
It was only when Rei noticed the amused smile on Nagisa that he realized that he had been speaking everything out loud.  
  
“Tantric sex master?”  
  
“I--- just--- I take that back. Just forget about it, please.”  
  
Nagisa’s legs snaked about his hips, heels digging into the small of his back so that Rei found himself only an inch away from Nagisa’s face.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind trying everything out with you but… Please be gentle with me.” The last part was breathed out, flushed lips slightly parted and head tilted to the side to expose the slender expanse of his neck. Even if Rei knew that this was a deliberate posture, could tell it from the sly look in his eyes, it still managed to send the last thread of his restraint snapping.  
  
He caught Nagisa’s wrists in his hands and stretched them upwards, holding firm even as Nagisa strained experimentally against them. The boy fell back onto the bed a moment later and Rei felt the tight ball of heat in his stomach coil even tighter at the look on Nagisa’s face, panting, pupils blown so wide that only the palest violet ringed it.  
  
“You like this don’t you?” he murmured, almost wonderingly.  
  
“Yesss,” Nagisa hissed, squirming on the bed. “Rei-chan, please, please..”  
  
Even Rei couldn’t deny the thrill of heady pleasure at seeing Nagisa writhing beneath his hands, Nagisa who flirted shamelessly away and had never shown any face beyond that of self-assured confidence all this while.  
  
Rei pressed down, allowing more of his weight to settle over when he heard the hitch in Nagisa’s voice, mouth biting into the area between his neck and the slope of his shoulder, one of Nagisa’s more sensitive spots and felt a flare of satisfaction at the moan that welled up in response. He scattered more bites along the pale skin as he made his way down, his teeth not breaking through unlike the previous one but knowing that it would still leave marks that that wouldn’t fade for at least a day or so.  
  
He paused when he reached Nagisa’s chest, made up his mind and leaned in to close his mouth over one dusky nipple, his hand coming down to tweak the other one. He felt Nagisa’s entire body arch up into him, his now-freed hands tangling themselves into Rei’s hair to yank hard on it.  
  
“Does it feel weird?” he asked, worried, looking up abruptly.  
  
“ _No_ , no go ahead,  it feels good, more’s good…” Nagisa babbled, pushing impatiently at his head and Rei snorted, going back to his previous task. He had suspected that Nagisa would be a vocal lover.  
  
He continued laving attention onto them, licking and biting till they were stiff peaks and Nagisa was begging for him to move on.  
  
“They feel so sore,” he wailed. “I won’t even be able to wear a shirt comfortably now.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
The word fell out of his mouth before he could stop it and Rei felt trepidation rise in him as the pout dropped off of Nagisa’s face to be replaced by a slow smirk.  
  
“Rei-chaaan,” he sing-songed. “Are you one of those people who look all stiff and serious on the outside but are actually super kinky behind closed doors. I bet you are, what else have you been hi---  _Hwoa_!”  
  
It was normal to expect anyone to shut up when they had a mouth applied to their cock, and while Nagisa wasn’t actually  _quiet_ , he had at least stopped trying to prove that Rei was secretly some sort of kinky bastard. Rei would have liked to say that he managed to swallow the entire length in one go (those videos had made it seem so easy) but in actuality he only managed as far as a few inches. When Nagisa gave a particularly enthusiastic thrust upwards, Rei found himself choking, eyes watering and rearing back. Nagisa’s hands were on him in an instant, scrambling up from the bed so he could lean in to cup his face.  
  
“Rei-chan, are you alright? I didn’t mean to be so rough.”  
  
Rei felt his face burning up. After all his efforts in finding out the perfect amount of pressure to be applied, the exact width he should keep his mouth, the position of his tongue, and the one thing that he had not figured into his calculations at all was the fact that he might not actually be able to go through with it.  
  
“Hey, it’s alright, really,” Nagisa continued softly, thumbs stroking the corners of his mouth. “We could always try something else. I don’t mind at all.”  
  
And he knew that this was true, Nagisa was not the sort of person to be annoyed or angry by something like this, but he still couldn’t help feeling disappointed. It was like his first attempt at swimming all over again. The perfect rise and curve of his body in the air for one breathless moment before it crashed into flailing limbs and failure flooding into his mouth and nose.  
  
He could feel the weight of Nagisa’s gaze on him. A moment later, the long lean line of his body pressed into him, warm breath washing over his ear.  
  
“Rei-chan… Touch me, please.”  
  
“Wha..?”  
  
“Touch me,” he continued, his voice a dark purr that sent a shiver through Rei. “I’ve been doing it all by myself at night, touching there and pretending it’s you. You don’t know how lonely it gets. I want the real thing now. I want you Rei, please.”  
  
Rei felt his entire face flame up, a rushing sound in his ears, and before he knew it he had Nagisa pinned to the bed again.  
  
“What did you do to yourself? Show me.”  
  
“This.”  
  
Nagisa’s hand guided his own further down, back to the silky heat and slickness that he had felt it in his mouth and felt it jump this time beneath his touch instead.  
  
His hand closed around the length, Nagisa’s hand guiding it into a stroking motion as he whispered all the while about the different scenarios he had dreamt up of; up on a desk, against the locker room wall, in the pool, many more strung across different nights where he had cried out Rei’s name right on this very bed, here, only now Rei was in the flesh with him.  
  
“Tell me, tell me,” he whispered feverishly, mouthing the words into Nagisa’s skin as his hand sped up, pumping in time to Nagisa’s cries, slowly petering out into a broken keen that had Rei’s name caught in between. It crescendoed back up into a shout at the last moment, Nagisa’s entire body locking up, the boy’s fingers digging into his back to score a sharp line downwards before Rei felt wetness spilling across his own.  
  
Nagisa butted his head under Rei's chin, nuzzling into his neck as if in apology while a low hum of satisfaction went through him.  
  
“Here, let me clean that for you,” Nagisa murmured, eyes slitting open lazily. Rei stared as Nagisa leaned in to lick the mess from his hand, teeth catching playfully against the tip from time to time till Rei had to push the other back down.  
  
“It’s alright! I’ll-- uh--- clean this up in the toilet. It’s right down the hallway right?”  
  
“Just wipe it on the sheets.” Nagisa’s arm locked around his body stubbornly.  
  
“No-- I need to-- to take care of myself anyway, so---“  
  
Nagisa drew back from him to shoot a disbelieving look.  
  
“I’m almost insulted. You have a hot boyfriend right here and you want to do it by yourself in the toilet?”  
  
“It’s fine, you look really tired and I don’t want this to be an obligation so---“  
  
Rei felt something thump and his vision spin past. When he was done blinking, Nagisa was straddled over him with his eyes narrowed, one hand placed firmly against his chest.  
  
“An  _obligation_? When have I ever made you feel like this was an obligation.”  
  
“No! I didn’t mean it that way. I mean-- It’s not you, it’s---“  
  
“If you say ‘it’s me’...”  
  
“It’s--- it’s just--- Well, I just want the first time to be good for you. I need to go back and find more materials, look up more stuff, I couldn’t even give you a proper--- Na--  _Nagisa_!”  
  
From the way Nagisa was sitting, his cock had been settled perfectly  _right there_  between his rump and while Rei had tried his hardest not to notice it, it was distinctly harder to do so when Nagisa was grinding down.  
  
“You know what they say about all theory and no practice,” Nagisa  _tsked_.  
  
“I can’t--“ Rei gulped, trying to find the words that were rapidly fleeing southwards. “I won’t be able to--  _hngh_  -- last if you keep doing that. So if you want to do it, you’ll have to---“  
  
He didn’t need to say anything further; Nagisa had already rolled over and bounced back with a lube in hand before he could even finish his sentence. Rei had assumed Nagisa would be passing the bottle over so he could prepare him but found his breath stuttering as Nagisa poured a liberal amount over his own fingers instead. He sank himself down onto them with a practiced motion, head tossing back with a showman’s grace as he gasped.  
  
“You--- That was-- How---“  
  
For the first time, Rei watched an expression that he had never thought Nagisa capable of flicker over his face.  
  
“Um. Well. I, uh, sort of have been practicing on myself this past week.” The red flush to his cheeks climbed higher. “I prepared myself earlier too. After practice.”  
  
Rei heard himself making a strangled noise as Nagisa continued.  
  
“I’m not… too sure about this part though, and you’re… really much bigger than I’d imagined. Not that it’s a bad thing! But I’ll be taking it really slowly, ok?”  
  
The hesitance that Rei had spotted when they first began was revealing more and more of itself on Nagisa’s face now.  Nagisa did take it slowly, painfully so, brows creasing into a frown as he steadily pressed himself downwards, forcing his body to accept a foreign intrusion that it wanted to reject.  
  
Rei could only rub soothing circles into Nagisa’s hip, murmuring meaningless words of encouragement and endearments while summoning his entire willpower to prevent himself from thrusting into the tight circle of heat that now engulfed him. Nagisa paused, took in a deep breath, and sat himself down on the remaining length with a small sound. Rei himself had fisted his hands into the bedsheets, telling himself in a near-mantra  _not to move, not yet, not until Nagisa says he’s ready_.  
  
“Alright?” he asked, voice thick.  
  
  
“Un,” Nagisa nodded, paler than before and biting into his lips. “It doesn’t hurt all that much but it’s more… “ He made a face here. “Uncomfortable than I thought it would be. Maybe I’m doing it wrong?”  
  
Rei’s hands flew back to Nagisa’s hips and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
“You’re doing great, you’re doing more than fine, just hold on. Here, lift your hips up a little.”  
  
Nagisa did as instructed, a slight tremor running through where Rei supported him in place. His mind quickly flew through all the different variables and numbers that he had remembered scribbling down into his notebook, the ones that had turned out to be useless in the end but he was damned if he didn’t try to get at least one thing right for Nagisa.  
  
 _There, that one._  
  
Everything narrowed down into a needle-point of precision with no room for error. His heels dug in, hands gripping more firmly onto the hips and he…  _thrusted_.  
  
The wail that Nagisa gave then was followed by his body clenching so tight that Rei all but saw stars at that moment.  
  
“It  _worked_ ,” he breathed out, and again, with a wider grin this time. “It worked!”  
  
“What was that?” Nagisa gasped.  
  
“This.”  
  
Rei did it again, striking at the very same spot while Nagisa rocked himself in time to the rhythm, shuddering and moaning all the while. It didn’t take long for the both of them. Rei was so close to the edge that he found himself coming soon after only a few thrusts while Nagisa, already sensitized from their previous round, only needed a brief sharp pull to his cock before he was falling apart as well.  
  
Nagisa slumped himself over Rei after, face rubbing against his chest contentedly while Rei idly rubbed circles into his back.  
  
“That was amazing,” Nagisa murmured.  
  
“Hmm mm.”

They were sticky, sweaty and and wrung out with the bedsheets scrunched up around them while the rest of the house was probably in no better condition.

And  _yet_ , somehow.. Somehow, Rei couldn't help but feel that there was a certain sort of beauty to be found in the aftermath that was settled in the sated languor of Nagisa's limbs and the soft cast to his face.

Unfortunately, the mood was rather shattered by what Nagisa said next.

 “We’re going to do more and try  _everything_  out this weekend.”  
  
 “...As nice as that is, I don’t think our bodies will be able to handle that.”  
  
“ _Everything_. Bondage, spanking, roleplay….”  
  
“Oh god.”  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
Rei had adamantly refused to go into the water during practice on Monday.  
  
This time it had nothing to do with his lack of skills and everything to do with concealing the signs of hedonistic  _debauchery_  on his aching body. Haru could scowl at him all he wanted but there was no way he was removing his clothes to go into the water.  
  
All three heads swung in his direction the first time he entered though, and Rei had forced himself not to throw his hands over his body protectively.  
  
There was no way the rest could have known, really, that he had spent the weekend with Nagisa regressing back into constantly humping bunnies.  
  
No way, that is, till Nagisa traipsed in with all his near-naked-swim-trunk-ed glory, proudly flaunting every single mark with a look on his face that bordered on smugness.  
  
"Ha!" came the triumphant yell from Gou. "I win! Come on, time to pay up." She turned around to waggle her eyebrows approvingly at Rei.  
  
"You sex beast, you."  
  
“I really thought you were better than that,” Makoto added in, sadly shaking his head at him.  
  
From the pool, there was a disapproving burble of water that could have only come from Haruka.  
  
"STOP MAKING BETS ABOUT OUR LOVE LIFE."  
  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
  
Notes From Ryuugazaki Rei  
.  
.  
.  
 _School tie good enough substitute if handcuffs not available  
  
GOU HARU AND MAKOTO ARE IDIOTS  
  
Be careful about Nagisa’s exhibitionistic stre_

 

  
+++

 

  
“O- _hoo_.. Is that really something you want to be careful about?”  
  
“Ah! Don’t-- Don’t look at what I’m writing!  
  
 “Hmm… Well, if you’re really worried about that then I guess we’ll have to stop our incentives-based system then.”  
  
“…”  
  
“No more kisses in exchange for meters successfully swam. After all, we wouldn’t want to be  _exhibiting_  that sort of behavior for everyone to see.”  
  
".....”

 

  
+++  
  
  
  
  
Notes From Ryuugazaki Rei  
.  
.  
.  
 ~~ _Be careful about Nagisa’s exhibitionistic stre_~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Fin~~  
 


End file.
